militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Anthony Alexander Forrest
| games(goals) = 2 (0) | sooyears = | sooteams = | soogames(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteams = | nationalgames(goals) = | coachyears = | coachclubs = | coachgames(wins) = | statsend = 1900 | pcupdate = | repstatsend = | coachstatsend = | careerhighlights = }} Anthony Alexander Forrest ( – 15 May 1901) was an Australian rules footballer and soldier who was killed in the Second Boer War. The son of Alexander Forrest, a politician and twice Mayor of Perth, he attended The High School (now Hale School) in Perth, Western Australia, and also played two games of senior football for the Perth Football Club in the West Australian Football Association (WAFA). Forrest enlisted in the 5th Western Australian Mounted Infantry in 1900, and was killed the following year near Carolina, Transvaal, at the age of 16.The [http://adb.anu.edu.au/biography/forrest-alexander-6208 biography of his father, Alexander Forrest in Australian Dictionary of Biography] (G. C. Bolton 1981) gives his age at death as 17. He was the first Western Australian footballer to be killed on active duty, and the only Western Australian footballer killed in the Boer War. Early life and football career Forrest was born in Perth, Western Australia, sometime in 1884, as one of five children born to Alexander Forrest and Amy Eliza Forrest (née Barrett-Lennard).Anthony Alexander Forrest – Royal Ancestry File. Retrieved 4 April 2012. On his mother's side, he was a descendant of the Barrett-Lennard baronets and the Barons Dacre.Thomas Barrett-Lennard line – Descents of King James I & VI. Retrieved 4 April 2012. No direct link available. Forrest may be found using the "FIND" tool (CMND-F or CTRL-F) His father was an explorer and surveyor who later served as Mayor of Perth, and represented the seat of West Kimberley in the Western Australian Legislative Assembly. His uncles, David and John Forrest, were also politicians, with the latter serving as the first Premier of Western Australia. Growing up, Forrest attended The High School (later Hale School) on St Georges Terrace in the centre of Perth. At school, he was a noted sportsman, and later served as a prefect of the school. Forrest was the bowman for the crew that won the first Head of the River race in 1899 and kept wicket for the school's cricket team.Lt Anthony A. Forrest – Hale School. Retrieved 4 April 2012. He also played a number of games for the school's football team, and captained the side to victories against Christian Brothers' College and Scotch College."Both teams, however, can boast of some excellent players. On the winning side there were A. A. Forrest (the captain) ..." HIGH SCHOOL V. CHRISTIAN BROTHERS' COLLEGE – The West Australian. Published 16 August 1900. Retrieved 4 April 2012, from Trove."A. A. Forrest, the captain of the winning team, had his men well in hand from start to finish." HIGH SCHOOL V. SCOTCH COLLEGE – The West Australian. Published 27 July 1900. Retrieved 4 April 2012, from Trove. In the match against Scotch College, on 25 July 1900, Forrest did "the lion's share of the ruck work", and kicked six goals, which were "all smartly 'snatched' out of the ruck and sent through from various angles with accurate aim"."His brother, the captain of the eighteen, did the lion's share of the ruck work. He never flagged for a moment, and was, in the opinion of many, the best player on the ground. Forrest was also responsible for six goals, which were all smartly "snatched" out of the ruck and sent through from various angles with accurate aim." HIGH SCHOOL V. SCOTCH COLLEGE – The West Australian. Published 27 July 1900. Retrieved 4 April 2012, from Trove. His performance in this game attracted the attention of a Mr. Dixon, who was the secretary of the Perth Football Club in the West Australian Football Association (WAFA), and, according to The West Australian, "on the look out for more recruits"."The energetic young secretary has been again on the look out for more recruits, and the latest is young Forrest, from the High School, whose play in a school match recently greatly pleased Mr. Dixon." THE AUSTRALIAN GAME. – The West Australian. Published 4 August 1900. Retrieved 4 April 2012, from Trove. Forrest debuted against the East Fremantle Football Club at the WACA Ground the following weekend, on 4 August, and acquitted himself well, according to the West Australian Sunday Times: "Forrest (a High School boy) played exceedingly well, and merited his inclusion in the team."FOOTBALL NOTES. – West Australian Sunday Times. Published 12 August 1900. Retrieved 4 April 2012, from Trove. He also played the following game, against the West Perth Football Club, which was the last game of the season, for a total of two matches in his senior football career.Davies, Steve, and Greg Wardell-Johnson (2009). WA FOOTBALL LEAGUE WAR CASUALTIES – West Australian Football League. Published October 2009. Retrieved 4 April 2012. Military career and death In late 1900, Forrest enlisted in the 5th Western Australian Mounted Infantry, and was assigned to the 5th (Mounted Infantry) Contingent, where he was made a lieutenant.Roll of Honour - Anthony Alexander Forrest – Australian War Memorial. Retrieved 4 April 2012. A writer in The Sunday Times suggested that his position had been obtained after influence from family members, comments which Geoffrey Bolton, a biographer of Alexander Forrest, regarded as "unjustified" and "perhaps the most unnecessary and objectionable of all the personal attacks on the Forrests". The contingent carrying Forrest left the port of Fremantle on the transport ship Devon on 6 March 1901, arriving in Durban on 28 March. They were assigned to Major-General F. W. Kitchener's column in the eastern Transvaal, operating near the Lydenburg district. The 5th Contingent were involved in several skirmishes in April, and in the following month, May, crossed to Ermelo, under the command of General Bindon Blood. On 15 May, there was a severe firefight at Grobelaar Recht, near Carolina, in which Forrest and five other men were killed, and nine men wounded, one of whom subsequently died.5th West Australian Infantry Rifles – Australian Light Horse Studies Centre. Retrieved 4 April 2012. The following day, more skirmishes occurred, with Lieutenant Frederick Bell later receiving the Victoria Cross for his actions on that day.Gibbney, H. J. Bell, Frederick William (1875–1954) – Australian Dictionary of Biography. Retrieved 4 April 2012. News of Forrest's death reached Australia later that month. His father, already in ill health, was said to be "shattered" at his son's death, and died barely a month later, and his uncle, Sir John Forrest, at the time federal Minister for Defence, was cabled in Melbourne with the news."Sir John Forrest, Federal Minister for Defence, received a cable to-day stating that his nephew, sub-Lieutenant Anthony Forrest, in the West Australian Contingent had been killed in South Africa. No details of the sad occurrence are given in the brief message announcing his death." Lieutenant Forrest Killed. – Bathurst Free Press. Published 21 May 1901. Retrieved 4 April 2012, from Trove. Prior to his death, Forrest had been Mentioned in Despatches, but news of this reached Australia at the same time as that of his death."The following is a list of Australians and New Zealanders mentioned in Lord Kitchener's latest despatches:– South Australia: ... West Australia ... Lieutenant A. Forrest." BOERS STILL IN THE FIELD – Barrier Miner. Published 23 August 1901. Retrieved 4 April 2012, from Trove. Forrest was the first Western Australian footballer and the first attendee of Hale School to be killed in active service. After his death, a plaque was erected in St George's Cathedral, where it remains.Forrest Memorial Plaque – Monument Australia. Retrieved 4 April 2012.Forrest Memorial Plaque – War Memorials in Australia. Retrieved 4 April 2012. Forrest's name also features on the Australian War Memorial in Canberra, and the Kings Park War Memorial in Perth.Photograph of the Kings Park War Memorial. Retrieved 4 April 2012. References Category:1884 births Category:1901 deaths Category:Australian cricketers Category:Australian military personnel killed in the Second Boer War Category:Australian military personnel of the Second Boer War Category:Australian rowers Category:Australian rules footballers from Western Australia Category:Child soldiers Category:People educated at Hale School Category:People from Perth, Western Australia Category:West Australian Football League players Category:Cricketers from Western Australia